De la haine à la haine
by Dreadosaure
Summary: Lorsque Jeremy et Kol se retrouvent après quelques mois, cela créé des étincelles...


**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

 **Me voici de retour avec un OS (je préfère vraiment les histoires courtes...) sur une toute autre série qui est Vampire Diaries et avec un couple que je trouve très peu exploité puisque je n'ai encore trouvé aucune fiction à leur sujet... KEREMY !**

 **Ici je ne les exploite pas réellement comme un couple, c'est un peu difficile quand dans la série l'un des personnages tue l'autre lol**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même malgré le fait que j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à les aimer :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert possédait la marque de la Confrérie des cinq. Celle qui lui conférait le pouvoir de tuer le plus de vampires possible afin que le tatouage prenne sa forme complète et leur révèle tous ses secrets. Cependant, Jeremy avait dû faire face à un gros dilemme car sa sœur, Elena, était-elle-même un vampire. Il avait tout naturellement jeté son dévolu sur des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas afin de ne pas animer son envie de tuer les membres de sa famille. Malgré tout, il approuvait du plaisir à tuer. Non pas à tuer des innocents, mais plutôt des êtres qu'il rendait responsables de tous les problèmes survenus à Mystic Falls.

Son tatouage était loin d'être complet alors qu'il en était à son sixième meurtre. Ce fut Damon qui lui donna l'idée d'aller plus loin encore en tuant… un Originel.

« Bien sûr, comme ça on arrivera à un point de non-retour. Quelle brillante idée Damon ! S'énerva Elena.

-Arrête un peu ton cinéma. Il n'a plus quinze ans, arrête de le materner comme s'il arrivait à peine à se torcher les fesses tout seul, répondit Damon, avec son légendaire humour.

-Et s'il vient à nous tuer parce qu'il est devenu un chasseur pour de bon ? J'espère qu'il ne te ratera pas dans ce cas ! »

L'adolescent regardait sa sœur et Damon se crêper le chignon sans même faire attention à lui, comme s'il était extérieur à la conversation. Cela l'énerva particulièrement et il dut se mettre entre les deux pour que la dispute cesse et qu'ils daignent prendre conscience de sa présence.

« Si jamais vous en doutiez encore, je suis là. Elena, dit-il en se tournant sur elle et en la prenant par les épaules, arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais gérer la situation. Il me suffit de choisir le moins fort de la famille et le tour est joué !

-Mais ils sont tous forts ! » Rétorqua sa sœur en le repoussant légèrement.

Damon soupira, mains sur les hanches.

« L'un d'eux est juste cinglé, mais pas forcément plus fort. »

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard tandis qu'Elena les observait, abasourdie.

« Ne me dites pas que…

-Et si. Damon et moi y avons réfléchi toute la journée. Finn est mort, Klaus est imprenable, Elijah est trop fort et Rebekah… Bah elle a disparu. Il n'en reste plus qu'un… »

Elena ne sentait pas du tout cette histoire et n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'elle se finisse.

* * *

Le jeune homme n'avait pas dû chercher très loin pour retrouver Kol Mikaelson. Ce dernier ne se cachait aucunement, assumant tous ces faits et gestes. Le plus sadique et le plus barbare de la famille, aimait passer son temps dans les bars miteux de la ville, là où personne ne s'inquiéterait d'y retrouver un bain de sang en plein milieu de la pièce.

Jeremy venait justement d'y entrer, dans cette fameuse pièce. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir une odeur plutôt nauséabonde de corps en putréfaction. En marchant près du bar, il remarqua le serveur, allongé parmi les bières, le visage complètement écrasé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé du pied. Quelques mouches rodaient autour, laissant à l'adolescent une légère envie de vomir. Il préféra donc s'éloigner du corps et s'avança près du feu de bois qui continuait d'animer la pièce morbide de ses petites étincelles jaunes orangées.

« Je sais que tu es là et que tu m'observes quelque part. »

Il sentit un souffle dans sa nuque et se tourna violemment, son arc à flèches pointée droit devant lui. Personne ne lui faisait face, mais alors qu'il commençait à regarder autour de lui, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, se posta dans son dos, le bras serré sous sa gorge. Il sentit immédiatement l'oxygène lui manquer et happa l'air de sa bouche entrouverte, par réflexe. Des étoiles commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux et ses bras, tremblants, lâchèrent finalement l'arc. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kol le relâcha tout en prenant soin de récupérer l'arme.

Jeremy tomba sur les genoux et respira fortement jusqu'à reprendre doucement ses esprits. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ennemi, ainsi que son éternel sourire en coin qui ne le lâchait décidément jamais.

« Salut Jeremy, ça fait longtemps.

-Pas assez à mon gout… Répondit le jeune en continuant de reprendre sa respiration. Et c'est très lâche d'attaquer par derrière. »

Kol haussa les épaules puis cassa son arc du genou avant de jeter toutes les flèches dans les flammes de la cheminée.

« Les flèches en chêne blanc ce n'était pas du tout prévisible.

-Tout est bon pour que tu crèves enfin ! »

Jeremy était fâché, frustré de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Compétiteur dans l'âme, il ne supportait pas de perdre, et encore moins contre un Mikaelson.

« Je suis franchement déçu que tu aies tenté de me tuer alors que nous étions de si bons amis…

-Tu t'es fait passer pour un ami dans le but de te rapprocher de ma famille ! Ce n'était pas moi qui t'intéressais.

-Détrompe-toi. »

Alors que Kol faisait les cent pas entre lui et la cheminé, Jeremy lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Tu crois que c'est facile d'être ce que je suis ? Bien sûr que j'assume mes meurtres et ça fait sûrement de moi un monstre, mais je suis mort pour devenir un être exceptionnel alors que j'aimais et je jouais de la magie. C'est un pouvoir que j'ai perdu dès l'instant où mes parents ont décidé de mon futur à ma place. Je n'arrive pas à canaliser cette colère que j'ai sans cesse en moi. Alors il faut bien joindre l'utile à l'agréable… »

Le vampire pensait-il vraiment que Jeremy aurait de la pitié pour lui ? Il se trompait. Kol fit alors un signe de la main, juste derrière l'adolescent. Celui-ci, encore accroupi, se retourna et vit une jeune femme s'avancer sur eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je joins l'utile à l'agréable. »

Il lui fit signe avec son doigt de s'approcher puis l'attrapa contre lui, comme s'il la câlinait. L'inconnue restait statique, paralysée mais également envoutée par le vampire qui l'avait contraint à l'écouter. Il la tourna dos à lui et se pencha pour déposer de léger baisers dans son cou. La jeune fille se tendit et commença à sangloter tandis que Jeremy regardait la scène, scandalisé.

D'un seul mouvement, il prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta sur les deux, dans le but de les séparer. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Kol dans l'état actuel des choses, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cet être démoniaque faire du mal à une innocente.

Poussé par une vitesse incroyable, Kol se recula avec la jeune fille, laissant Jeremy pantois. Il s'avança alors à nouveau sur eux, mais Kol, toute dent sortie, l'en empêcha.

« Tu avances d'un pas et elle est morte.

-Pitié… Murmura la jeune fille.

-Tais-toi ! » Gronda le vampire.

Le vampire tenait fermement sa victime, qui elle, ne bougeait toujours pas. La seule chose qui la trahissait c'était les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et son regard complètement apeuré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

-Quoi, tu crois que je souhaite l'échanger contre quelque chose venant de toi ? Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il réfléchissait. Bah… Non, je m'en fiche complètement. »

Sur ses mots, il tourna violemment la tête de l'inconnue. Son cou craqua de façon répugnante et elle tomba lourdement au sol, morte. Jeremy se précipita dessus, sous le choc puis soupira en levant les yeux sur Kol.

Depuis qu'Elena avait rencontré Stefan, il ne s'était pas passé un moment sans que le surnaturel ne prenne le dessus, il avait vu ses plus proches amis mourir devant lui, mais le décès de n'importe qui, quel qu'il soit, lui faisait toujours autant de peine. Personne, à part les vampires, ne méritait de disparaitre de cette manière.

Son instinct de chasseur remonta soudainement en lui et à cet instant précis, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : détruire Kol et sa lignée, détruire tous les vampires qui peuplaient la terre et qui considéraient le commun des mortels comme une nourriture facile et à portée de main. Il sentait la haine l'envahir, si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Son premier geste fut d'attraper un couteau à pain sur une table à côté et de l'enfoncer en plein dans le ventre du jeune Mikaelson.

Ce dernier observa la scène sans broncher. Il retira le couteau qui fit gicler du sang au sol, tout en souriant.

« Je ne te savais pas si sado… Et puis Jeremy, s'il te plait, tu sais quand même bien qu'un couteau en argent n'a aucun impact sur moi… Se moqua le vampire.

-Si je peux te faire du mal encore et encore, je le ferai sans hésiter ! »

Il se jeta sur lui et tous les deux s'écroulèrent au sol, Jeremy au-dessus de Kol. Il n'avait plus que ses bras pour répondre et se contenta donc de le frapper au visage un nombre incalculable de fois, si bien qu'un humain normalement constitué, serait déjà certainement mort. Son ennemi répondait à peine, prenant un malin plaisir à le frustrer. Son visage était complètement difforme à force des coups, mais il s'en fichait. Ça faisait mal sur le coup, mais son corps cicatrisait dans la seconde.

Au bout d'un moment, il en eut assez d'avoir le fils Gilbert à califourchon sur lui et retourna la situation pour se retrouve au-dessus, coinçant complètement Jeremy de par son corps.

« Si je commence à te frapper comme tu viens de le faire, tu clamses direct, on est d'accord ? »

L'adolescent lui lança un regard plein de haine, sans un mot.

« Alors tu vas être un gentil garçon et tu vas te tenir tranquille. »

Il lui attrapa le menton et le fixa, plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier le fixait tout autant, attendant la suite.

« Tu vas être calme ou pas ?

-J'ai pris de la verveine, tu ne peux pas m'envouter. »

Jeremy tenta de le repousser, mais la force surhumaine du vampire l'en empêchait.

« Boh, tant pis alors, passons donc aux choses sérieuses. »

Il attrapa le couteau qui avait servi à le blesser et taillada les veines de Jeremy. Ce dernier grimaça, serrant les poings, puis ferma les yeux. Pourquoi s'était-il engagé dans cette histoire tout seul ? Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Kol était bien plus fort, il le retiendrait jusqu'à ce que le chasseur se vide de son sang. S'il avait eu son arme, il aurait pu encore s'en sortir…

Mais alors qu'il pensait mourir à cet instant, il sentit quelque chose entourer ses poignets. Peut-être qu'il s'était évanoui, qu'Elena était arrivée à son secours et qu'elle le soignait ? Il s'essaya à ouvrir les yeux et fut surpris de voir Kol, toujours penché sur lui, lui bander les bras.

« Donc tu m'ouvres pour mieux me soigner ?

-Mon but n'était pas de te tuer. Je voulais juste retirer la verveine de ton système. »

Jeremy sentit monter en lui une envie meurtrière. S'il le pouvait, à cet instant précis, il tuerait le Mikaelson de la pire des manières dans le but de le laisser souffrir. Alors que le vampire s'emparait de son libre arbitre, Jeremy eut l'impression de partir, quelque part très loin. Chaque mot que lui disait Kol, il l'écoutait et s'exécutait. Ses pensées étaient en total inadéquation avec la manière dont son corps agissait.

Le vampire lui demanda d'abord de s'asseoir, de se laisser attacher, de tendre le bras et de le laisser lui prélever un peu de son sang.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Murmura-t-il, crispé.

-Le sang d'un chasseur va peut-être me servir. Je te rappelle qu'en tant qu'ancien sorcier, je connais du beau monde.

-Tu fais pitié… »

Kol se pencha sur lui et lui attrapa le menton.

« Je pense que tu n'as rien à dire vu ton état. Je peux faire de toi ce que je veux… Tu veux un exemple plus concret ou ça suffira ? »

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue de Jeremy qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Il se contenta de le fixer simplement, non sans cacher un certain malaise.

« Quoi, tu n'y as jamais pensé ? Allons donc, toi et moi étions très proche, ça aurait pu marcher… continua-il en souriant.

-Plutôt crever que d'avoir une quelconque relation avec toi !

-Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas dit ça avant… »

Le vampire sourit puis se pencha un peu plus sur lui, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

« Embrasse-moi. »

A cet instant précis, Jeremy ressentit cette montée d'adrénaline et deux sentiments contradictoires : son envie de dire non, et l'envie que lui fournit le vampire de dire oui. Contrôlé par l'Originel, il ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Etant donné que Kol n'avait pas précisé le genre de baiser qu'il souhaitait, Jeremy pouvait choisir de juste les déposer sur les siennes. Il se recula par la suite en grimaçant.

« Oh ça va, arrête de faire ton effarouché, il ne voulait rien dire ce baiser, il n'y avait aucune envie et aucun sentiment. Franchement, je suis déçu.

-Tu me dégoutes…

-Des lèvres te dégoutent ? Ce n'est qu'un bout de peau… »

Kol colla alors ses lèvres sur celles de Jeremy. Celui-ci eut un geste de recul au moment où la porte d'entrée cédait soudainement. Damon et Elena firent leur entrée, obligeant Kol à se reculer rapidement de sa victime.

« Tout doux les deux, je n'ai rien fait à votre protégé. »

Elena grogna en voyant que Jeremy avait été frappé.

« Vas-t-en vite avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose.

-M'arriver quoi ? Que peuvent faire deux simples vampires contre un Originel et un chasseur ?

-Pardon ? S'étonna Jeremy en tournant la tête vers Kol.

-Tu as bien entendu mon petit. Je veux que tu les tues, maintenant. »

Kol détacha les liens qui retenaient le plus jeune puis partit rapidement. Une fois loin du bâtiment et de retour chez lui, il se félicita d'avoir mis Elena et Damon hors d'état de nuire, tout ça grâce à son petit protégé. Il regrettait cependant ne pas avoir pu passer de meilleurs moments avec lui. Il savait que jamais Jeremy ne lui pardonnerait, il ne devait pas se leurrer mais son caractère narcissique lui faisait penser qu'un jour il y arriverait…

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire, petit frère ? »

Le concerné se tourna sur son frère, Klaus, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon familial.

« Oh rien, j'ai revu quelqu'un dont j'étais proche.

-Elle devait être belle vu ta tête.

-Tu n'as pas idée… »

* * *

 **J'espère que l'OS vous a plu :)**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**


End file.
